


Bad Habits

by ArolenLlessur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArolenLlessur/pseuds/ArolenLlessur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has some habits. Some bad...some not so much better. Like smoking...bad language...an itch for Draco Malfoy that just can't be scratched...and he's planning on conquering them all. One. By. One. He's gotten a second chance to revisit his seventh year at Hogwarts, and he wants to end it with a bang. Little does he know, the bang is going to come a lot sooner than he thinks, and he may add a few more bad habits before he can kick the first ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoking and Foul Language

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking creative liberties with this one. I'm placing it as if the gang in coming back for their 7th year, with some BIG surprises, but everything else pretty much took place. I wanted the characters to be a little older, a little wiser. Makes it easier to write about people closer to my own age lol. So please, if you don't like the fact that I am tweaking things, all I can say is avoid my fic. This is purely for my own entertainment and that of the others who enjoy and little bit of off the beaten track. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, J.K. Rowling has that privilege, I just like to take creative liberties with her work.

Harry Potter smiled as he watched a leggy brunette traipse down the sidewalk from his second story window in his bedroom of his new flat just on the outskirts of London. The man had just walked off in a huff after giving Harry the eye and being politely turned down. Harry had been toweling off his hair in front of the window, letting the warm sunlight dry up the remaining droplets of water from his shower off his chest, when the man had spied him from the road. He had flashed a near blinding smile and let a warm look trail from Harry’s face all the way down the flat hard planes of his abdomen. His brown eyes had smoldered as they followed the dark trail of hair from Harry’s navel to the waistband of his jeans. But when he had looked back up to Harry’s face, a clear invitation in his eyes, Harry had shaken his head with a rueful smile. Apparently the man didn't care whether he was sorry or not, rejection was rejection. He’d flounced off with his nose in the air and a deliberate wiggle in his backside. Harry chuckled to himself and turned to the interior of his room as he wiped the rest of the water from his hair and tossed the light green towel on the bed, then making a beeline for his dresser on the other side. He snatched the packet of American Camels from the top along with his favorite, bird giving hand lighter and made his way back to the window. He rapped the end of the pack against his palm a couple of times and then extracted one of the brown and white cigarettes. He tossed the pack onto the sill, cupped his hand to block the breeze from the window, and flicked the thumb of the lighter. Warm orange flame came to life almost instantly and he puffed a couple of times before a good inhale of the soothing smoke came to him. He placed the lighter next to the pack and leaned his shoulder against the window sill. He blew out a short breath and closed his eyes.

An image of the brunette flashed behind his lids and he shook his head as he opened them again. Harry knew he was gay, had had a come to Jesus meeting with Hermione and Ron after the war had ended about it in fact. He accepted it and had even pursued it in the last few years since. But there was always something niggling in the back of his mind, some unfinished something he wanted to explore. He had found that he had a particular type. A VERY particular type. Sure he’d found many men attractive, but none had had the specific features he had been looking for. Like the brunette. Brunettes just didn't do it for him. Redheads either for that matter. He preferred blondes. Platinum blondes, and not the ones that came from a bottle. Natural, and so blonde it was more silver than anything else. He liked a muscular physique, but the brunette had been too broad, he preferred a slender, toned Quidditch Seeker build. Sleek but solid. He definitely didn't like brown eyes. Or green for that matter. He liked blue, especially if that blue bordered on the silvery side. Not Aqua, but a Roman Silver. Men with an arrogant swagger that had him up from 0 to 60 in two point five seconds flat. Harry laughed and reached down to run the flat of his free palm against the front of his pants, involuntarily pressing his hips into the caress.

“Potter, you should really make sure you are completely alone before you start fondling yourself.” Harry’s entire body went rigid. Either he was hornier than he thought and hallucinating or…. He turned slowly, smoothly bringing his cigarette to his mouth as he faced the direction Draco Malfoy’s voice had come from. He let his breath out slowly, when he actually wanted to choke on it. None other than his dirty little platinum blonde fantasy was leaning nonchalantly on his bed, looking all too comfortable on the dark burgundy sheets. Harry hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in nearly three years, not since his father had been jailed and his mother locked in St. Mungo’s. But oh had those years had done him good. He looked much different from the scared boy who had disappeared after the war. His hair was shorter now, much shorter. Almost militant, but it suited him, he had filled out since Harry had last seen him, his jaw, which was covered in a layer a light blonde scruff, was more defined. A crescent shaped scar curved over the edge next to his chin, and stood out starkly against his new, and much improved skin tone. Instead of the pale pallor he was years ago, he was tanned, as if he had finally see some sun. Harry let his gaze roam lower. He was more filled out everywhere it seemed. Gone was the sleek musculature of his late teens. He was still lean, but much more defined, closer to Harry’s own musculature. All outline in a much too tight for decency white t-shirt. Definitely more man than boy. Harry had to move his eyes back to Draco’s face and shift to relieve the ache and press of his sudden erection. The blonde had his eyes trained on Harry’s face. His expression was serious, Harry noticed his darker skin tone made his eyes pop.

“I guess I should be surprised to see you here, after all, the protection spells on this place are top notch.” Harry took another slow drag on his cigarette. When Malfoy opened his mouth Harry blew his breath out. The blonde stopped and his sharp aristocratic nose wrinkled.

“Those things can kill you you know.” Harry shrugged, and the Malfoy’s rugged face darkened.

“Something will, might as well make it something I can choose.” He turned and set the still burning cigarette on the glass ashtray on the corner of his window sill. When he turned back he felt a zing up his spine when he saw Malfoy shift his gaze away from his Harry’s torso just a moment too late. How interesting. 

“I’m actually more curious as to how you got in here, and why, after all these years; you've decided to show up.” He gave Malfoy a crooked smile that made most men melt. The blonde merely straight faced him. He stood and fished an envelope out of a pocket from the baggy black cargo pants he was wearing. Harry’s eyes dropped to the black combat boots that the bottoms of the cargos were tucked into. He lifted a brow. Definitely a different look. Harry’s attention turned to the envelope Draco held out to him. He recognized the paper and seal immediately. He took the few steps to Draco and snatched the letter from his hand. He tore it open and slid out the thick sheaf of velum inside it, unfolding it almost reverently when it was freed from the envelope. He read the first line three times.

“Is this some kind of joke you’ve been waiting to play?” Harry let his eyes dart up to Malfoy’s. To his credit the man look affronted.

“I’ve had better things to worry about than playing a joke on you for the past three years, so get over yourself Potter.” Harry felt a spark of irritation but dropped his eyes back to the papers in his hand. As he stared at the words Malfoy side stepped him and walked to the window. Curious Harry lifted his head and watched. He was momentarily distracted by the ripple of back muscle underneath Malfoy’s shirt, so he didn’t notice until the other man had smashed his burning cigarette out and grabbed the rest of the pack. Harry opened his mouth to ask what he thought he was doing when the blonde turned and giving him a devastating pearly white smirk. He lifted the pack and it disappeared as Harry watched. Heat burned the back of Harry’s neck.

“I’d only taken one out of that you dick. What the hell gives?!” Malfoy turned and faced Harry, crossing his arms over his chest. Muscles tightened and Harry had to remind himself he was mad.

“As far as I recall, Hogwarts does not let its students smoke, so you might as well quit.” He shook his head, smile going soft. “Plus Molly asked me to make sure you gave up the habit before I bring you home for the summer.” Harry actually felt the gears in his brain grind to a halt. He let a surprised expletive slip from his mouth. Malfoy tsked.

“My, such a potty mouth Potter. Something else you’ll have to work on before you come around Molly.”

“You…I…What?” Malfoy husked a laughed that made Harry tingle.

“Very eloquent. The Weasley’s thought it would be great fun to send ME here to tell you the news. I guess I better get on with it; we haven’t any time to waste. You need to get packed and we need to get to the Burrow.” Green eyes met silver.

“”Mr. Harry Potter. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to cordially invite you to attend a special year of training being extended to all students that would have been in their seventh year when Lord Voldemort was defeated.”” The blonde quoted the line Harry had stared at verbatim.

“Also, I've been welcomed whole-heartedly into the family back at the Burrow. Molly wants you to come back and spend the next couple of weeks with us until it’s time to leave for the new semester. If you want, this is a completely optional event.” Harry couldn't even respond, it seemed as though his brain had decided it really did not want to function properly. Malfoy stepped towards him, a rough hand landed on his bare shoulder and both of them jumped as if burned. That got Harry’s attention. His gaze jumped to Malfoy’s face. His cheeks had darkened slightly and he was looking at his hand as if it had a mind of its own. He removed it immediately and his eyes met Harry’s. His expression shuttered.

Harry smiled and Draco’s expression turned wary.

“You bet your sweet ass.” Malfoy’s dark blonde brows rose nearly to his hairline. “I may not know what the hell is going on, but I am more than game to find out.” He did an abrupt about face and headed towards his closet. “Come on now, since you are here you might as well help me pack."


	2. Innuendos

Harry decided that he was having a wonderful dream. He gazed down at the smooth golden expanse of Draco Malfoy’s lower abdomen, leaning forward and giving it a slow lick. A breathy sigh floated from somewhere just above his head. He lowered his eyes to the vague but substantial bulge under the black pants Malfoy wore. Scratch that, it was a fantastic dream. He kissed down to the edge of said black trousers and caught the cloth around the top button in his teeth. He loosed the button with ease and edged his mouth toward the zipper. He could feel the heat of Malfoy’s length burning his lips through the fabric. He took hold of the zip between his teeth and slowly started to lower it. So slowly….almost there….

“RISE AND SHINE POTTER!” Harry jerked awake, his thought long lost reflexes for battle shooting him upright as his hand dove beneath his pillow for his wand. Almost instantly thought he dropped it in favor of shielding his eyes as the heard his blinds being drawn open and harsh rays of morning sunlight came flooding through his bedroom window. He blindly grabbed a pillow from behind him and threw in in the general directions of the offending individual who had opened the cursed window. Cursing, he rubbed his eyes and willed them to adjust more quickly to the new lighting. They blinked open just long enough to see none other than the object of his recently stolen dream dodging the soft projectile with a short side step. He growled at Malfoy and dropped himself back onto the bed, slinging his arm over his face. He heard a soft clucking from the other man.

“Such a grumpy Gus in the mornings aren’t you Potter?” The blonde’s cheery tone made Harry want to strangle him. He peeked underneath his arm and almost jumped when he saw Draco standing at the end of his bed. The former Slytherin had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring bemusedly down at Harry. 

“Only when I’m woken up by you.” He groused. Malfoy rolled his eyes and when his gaze met Harry’s Harry had a wicked thought. He slid his arm from his eyes, squinting a little at the light as he did so, and placed it behind his head, propping it up so he could get a better view of Malfoy. He gave the blonde a long slow once over. He was wearing a light gray, relaxed neck t-shirt, that loosely hugged his more filled out torso, a pair of charcoal colored jeans that made Harry’s mouth go dry. They clung lovingly to the curves of the muscles in his thighs. He quickly redirected his eyes upwards. When his gaze rested back on Malfoy’s face, he smiled lazily. 

“Though, if the circumstances were a little different as to how I had woken up to you…” He emphasized this with a rock of his hips off of the bed; he watched Malfoy’s eyes dip down to the still quite prominent bulge Harry was sporting thanks to his earlier dreams. His eyes widened, barely a fraction, and if Harry hadn’t been looking for it he may not have noticed. Malfoy’s pale gaze slid back up to Harry’s, and he didn’t know if it was his very overactive imagination, but he swore a faint darkening washed over the top of Malfoy’s cheeks. Harry almost let his lazy grin slip.

“I may be more inclined to enjoy early morning visits.” He finished, deciding his saucy comment had had the desired effect. A moment later, he wasn’t so sure, when Malfoy shook his head and frowned down at him.

“Molly wants you dressed in down for breakfast in 10. You’re already late.” His words were cool but held a deeper tone that held a trace of fondness when he mentioned Molly Weasley. Over the past two weeks that Harry had been back to the Burrow he had learned a lot of surprising things. For over a year (about the time Malfoy’s mother had been admitted into St Mungo’s) Draco Malfoy had become sort of the adopted child of the Weasley family. They had yet to speak of what event had actually led to this development, but Harry was sure it would all come to light in due time. He was just curious enough to wait for it to play out. Ron, who Harry was sharing the bedroom he was in now with as per their usual heading to Hogwarts arrangement, was still standoffish toward their enemy of old. To Harry’s surprise though, he was still considerably warmer towards the man than he had been three years ago. Hermione on the other hand, much to Ron’s mild chagrin, had taken to the “new” Malfoy like a goblin to gold. Harry had seems them constantly whispering with their heads together when they thought no one was looking. If Harry hadn’t seen the moon eyed looks she and Ron gave each other on a nauseatingly regular basis, he would have believed the two were involved. 

He’d decided to ignore the ugly little twist he got in the pit of his stomach when he’d first entertained that thought. Harry was pulled from his musings as Malfoy moved over to the small wooden dresser to the right of Harry’s bed. When he reached it he pulled open the top and dragged out a pair of Harry’s boxer briefs. He tossed the burgundy underwear in Harry’s direction with a slightly mocking smile at the color choice, Harry was sure. He pushed himself up and propped his on the headboard as he watched Draco pull open the second drawer. This time the blonde pulled out a black sweater and tossed that to join the pile collecting on Harry’s legs. Next was Harry’s trouser drawer. When Malfoy pulled out a pair of faded and obviously well-worn pair of jeans, he took the waistband in both hands and held them up to inspect. Harry presumed for holes. Malfoy regarded the pants for a moment and then turned his head towards Harry. He was frowning.

“Can you even still fit in these Potter?” he stretched the small waistband for emphasis. Harry felt a twinge of irritation slide down his spine but cast it aside in favor of another slow deliberate smile. He shifted his hips under the covers again and was extremely gratified to see a minute shift in Draco’s gaze in that direction.

“I most certainly can Draco,” He deliberately used Malfoy’s first name, it had the desired effect. Malfoy’s pale silver eyes locked with his, he was clearly surprised. “But,” he slowly shifted himself again. “It is extremely hard.” Satisfaction pulled deep in Harry’s belly as Malfoy’s face blanked and then as comprehension dawned, turned a stunning shade of pink from his platinum blonde hairline to the collar of his gray t-shirt. Malfoy chucked the pair of jeans at him and Harry chuckled.

“Your innuendos leave much to be desired. Get dressed Potter.” He folded his arms over his chest and frowned at Harry. Harry stared at him for a minute before he realized the other wizard didn’t plan on moving until Harry got up from the bed. He almost made it too easy. With a smile that Malfoy caught much too late, Harry slipped from the bed and out from under the covers. When he was on his feet he stretched languidly, hands and arms high above his head. He cracked an eye to see Malfoy staring slack jawed at him. Harry lowered his arms from his stretch and placed his hands on his bare hips. 

“See something intriguing Draco?” Saying his name seemed to snap Malfoy out of whatever moment he had been having. He snapped his mouth shut, and color high; he turned and made his way around Harry’s bed and towards the bedroom door.

“Put some clothes on and get down stairs.” Harry grinned and then winced as the door slammed none too gently behind Malfoy. He chuckled. Either that man was in denial, or he honestly didn’t know he was attracted to men. Harry reached around and grabbed the boxers briefs Malfoy had tossed to him. He slipped them on quickly, wincing as he worked them over his still very much awake erection. 

Either way, he would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! Remember, I thrive on feedback!!!!


	3. Naughty Thoughts and Deeds

Harry stared bemusedly at his best friend. Ron was going through his old school robes one at a time and trying them on. The only problem was, instead of fitting like they should, on the gangly red-heads now matured frame (with an added few inches of height) the robes now came to his shins. Ron shucked the robe off and threw onto the growing pile. Ronald Weasley hadn’t changed much in the years since the war. He’d added some inches to his already impressive height, making him a stare-inspiring 6 foot 5. He was still skinny, more muscular than his awkward teenaged body, but nothing could get him to gain too much weight. His hair was still a mop of bright red, a beacon in a crowd, but his face had gained a distinct mature attractiveness. Angular, like the rest of his body, and smeared with freckles.

Ron stared dejectedly at the robes on the floor, and Harry almost laughed. The man was in nothing but a pair of boxers the same shade of his hair, and looked as if he’d just been thrown from Hermione’s room. Harry must have made some sort of amused sound, because Ron’s eyes turned to him accusingly.

“Find this funny do you?” He crossed his arms over his chest. Harry smiled.

“Quite actually,” He agreed. “What on Earth made you think those would still fit?” Ron shrugged and turned to his bed opposite Harry’s. He snagged his black t-shirt from the bed and pulled it over his head before he answered.

“I dunno mate…but,” He gave Harry a grin that the man knew well. “My girlfriend does happen to know a spell that can lengthen those in no time.” The pride in his tone made Harry want to smile and gag at the same time.

“I don’t know why you don’t just buy new ones.” Harry shook his head, still smiling. Ron threw himself onto his bed, his feet hanging off the end.  
“Why replace something that doesn’t need replacing?” Harry supposed he didn’t have a good answer for this so he just chuckled and propped himself higher up on his headboard. 

They were quite for a moment and a thought came to Harry.

As nonchalantly as he could he asked, “So, what happened to bring Malfoy here?” He watched Ron’s back tense for a moment before he rolled over to look at Harry. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Harry’s face.

“Are you actually INTERESTED in him?” Harry knew the mild disgust in Ron’s tone wasn’t from the fact that he liked a guy, but more for the fact that that guy may be Draco Malfoy. Harry shrugged, deciding not to deny it. 

“He does it for me, what can I say?” He laughed as Ron stuck out his tongue and gagged. 

“That’s just gross.” His glower was replaced by a thoughtful expression. “Well, you know that it was around the time Malfoy’s mom was admitted into St. Mungo’s right?” Harry nodded, sitting up away from the headboard in interest. Maybe some of his question would finally be answered. Ron propped his head on one of his hands and seemed to think for a moment before he spoke again.

“That was a rough time for Malfoy, as I’m sure you can imagine. He father already in prison. His mom gone batty from the whole ordeal…..”He frowned, and looked past Harry rather than at him. “Dad found him in Diagon Alley. Gone there for some Muggle trinket or another. It was raining, and damn near freezing…and he was just sitting there, down some back alley.” Harry felt an alarming tug in his chest and he rubbed it uncomfortably.

“Soggy as a drowned rat, and smelling worse than one. Dad just helped him to his feet and brought him here. He looked like hell Harry.” Ron’s eyes met his. “Dirt everywhere, his clothes ragged. Hair full of who knows what type of bug….and blood. Dried but there none-the-less.” He cringed as if he could feel Mafloy’s pain through the memory. “He’d been roughed up too, he’s never told us by who. Had to have some ribs mended, and the gash on his chin couldn’t be healed without some sort of scar….almost like your’s.” Harry felt a fellow twinge in his lightening scar.

“I can probably guess you weren’t too happy about the arrangement?” Harry asked. Ron cringed again. 

“Not exactly….I have to say I definitely didn’t take it well. And I’m kind of ashamed of myself now. You know? No matter how much of a tosser he was in school….he just needed someone, anyone, to be kind to him.” He gave a weary sigh. “I made the first couple of month’s hell for both of us I suppose. Then one day….” He cleared his throat and Harry looked at him curiously. “He actually helped Hermione out.” Harry tried not to be as surprised as Ron sounded. He knew Malfoy had changed, but this bit of information was news. “Oh, nothing daring or heroic or anything…not like you could tell from the way she praised and thanked him afterwards.” He muttered as a grumpy afterthought. Harry laughed.

“She’d gone to clean out the garden of Gnomes again.” Harry winced himself, knowing just what those nasty little buggers could do. “Apparently one of them had tangled himself up in Hermione’s hair, and another had gotten a couple good bites in. Malfoy hadn’t had much to say or do with any of us up until that point. Just kept to himself, and was mostly quite. But apparently when he saw she needed help….”He smiled a little. “He cast a charm, immobilized the pair and helped extricate the one from her hair and then proceeded to berate her for not doing it sooner as he helped her clean and wrap the bites.” He laughed full out at that. “But after that they became thick as thieves and….” Another sigh, this one resigned. “He hasn’t shut up since.” Harry snorted a laugh and Ron joined him. That’s how Hermione and the individual in question found them when they burst through the bedroom door a few moments later.

Harry wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as his laughter subsided, Ron shot straight up in bed, his face going red as a smile spread across it. Hermione had an answering smile when Harry glanced her way. He’d grown from her own teenage awkwardness. Her hair was still curly, and in wild disarray at the moment, but it had smoothed, and she kept it long enough for it to weight itself down, into pleasing ringlets. She was fresh faced and her hazel eyes sparkled with an intelligence that never seemed to subside. Right now she was dressed for bed, with loose pajama pants printed with little golden snitches that looked suspiciously like the pair Harry had sent to Ron last Christmas. She wore a black thermal long sleeve shirt that Harry thought fit her quite well. He grinned; she’d filled out since Hogwarts as well. He slid a glance to Ron who’s red-faced loose smile left Harry to imagine, that that was a fact his friend appreciated.

His gaze moved back to the door and landed on the object of his current fascination. He really hoped he didn’t have the same look on his face as Ron. Malfoy was wearing a low slung pair of cherry printed pajama bottoms, interesting print that, and to Harry’s amazed delight, nothing else. His upper body was bared for Harry’s inspection, and inspect Harry did.  
The man had matured in all the right ways. His torso was the same golden color as his face, and packed with tight muscles. They twitched under Harry’s gaze and he had to keep himself from licking his lips. A light sparkling trail of platinum hair trailed from under Malfoy’s (much to Harry’s delight) slightly outie belly button into the waistband of his pajamas. The muscles at his waist created two delectably deep ridges, one on either hip. Harry didn’t know what they called those glorious lines of muscle, but they made smart men stupid. Malfoy’s arms were also tight with muscle, the veins in his forearms, prominent. His pectorals were large but not in an unappealing way. It was then Harry noticed something that made his mouth go dry, and his cock swell beneath his own pajamas. A silver barbell glinted from the dusky flat disks of both of Malfoy’s nipples. Harry’s interest was piqued, and his mouth watered at the thought of tonguing the tight pierced flesh. That was something he had not expected, and had him wondering what else the intriguing ex-slytherin had hidden.

“What on earth were YOU two talking about?” Hermione’s voice drew Harry from his perusal, and he had to tamp down the heat he felt building at the back of his neck. He would not blush. He smiled instead as his gaze slid nonchalantly from Malfoy’s nipples up to the man’s face. Harry wasn’t surprised to find the man giving him his own once over. Harry stretched languidly, he himself was shirtless, in and no way ashamed. He let his muscles flex and reveled in the flare of Malfoy’s eyes before they zipped up to meet his gaze. Harry let his gaze linger for a moment before he turned a grin in Hermione’s direction. He almost laughed when he saw her cheeks had become a delicate shade of pink at his display. Ron was shooting them both an irritated look. Not that Harry minded, they all knew there was no danger there.

“We were just discussing our significant other’s…talents.” Harry said smoothly. Hermione’s brow rose at this. Harry was pleased to note Malfoy had gone still beside her.

“YOUR significant others?” She queried, obviously to the fact that as far as they knew, Harry wasn’t involved with anyone at the moment.

Harry nodded. “Yes, well, your particular talent with spells.” Hermione beamed a smile at Ron who visibly melted under the affectionate look. “And the talents I would like my future significant other to have…rather than what they do have.” He glanced at Malfoy, who was less tense, but wasn’t looking at him. “Seeing as how there isn’t anyone in the running….at the moment.” Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head.

“What qualities would those be?” Harry suppressed a grin, and pretended to take a thoughtful pause at this. 

He held up a finger and said, “For one, they have to be good at something I’m not.” Ron made a thoughtful noise and Harry glanced at him. The red-heads eyes slid from him to Malfoy and back.

“Potions perhaps?” Harry nodded enthusiastically.

“Exactly, good thinking Ron.” He held up another finger. “Second, HE has to well…be the obvious.” He glanced at Malfoy, and when he noticed the other man was looking at him rather curiously, he winked.

“Bent as a light pole that got hit by a truck?” Ron supplied helpfully. Hermione gasped an indignant, “Ronald!” but Harry just laughed.

“Good analogy Ron.” Another finger went up. This time he caught Malfoy’s quicksilver gaze and held it. “And third….I have a very bad habit, that this person would need to help me work through.” The blonde’s lips twitched.

“I thought you’d quite smoking Potter.” He smooth tone almost made Harry shiver. 

“Oh but my dear Draco,” Malfoy’s eyes widened at the use of his given name. “I have so many. But this one…it is a doozy.” Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited for him to reveal it. He took a dramatic pause, he lips pulling into a grin.

“I can’t go to sleep without a nice long wank.” Harry’s laughter almost drowned out Hermione’s startled, “Harry!” but not Ron’s choked gags. Harry only laughed harder when he caught sight of Malfoy’s slacked jawed expression. His mouth floundered open and shut a few times. 

“Harry that was something NONE of us needed to know mate! I mean, I have to sleep in the same room as you!” Ron’s disgusted tone made Harry grin; he gave Malfoy a sidelong glance.

“I’m not so sure about that first part Ron and the second is remedied when you sneak out every night to a certain someone else’s bedroom.” Both Ron and Hermione went pink, and Malfoy’s mouth clicked shut and he grimaced at Harry. He didn’t have a chance to say anything though, for Hermione grabbed him by one yummy bicep and yanked him out the door. Harry stared wistfully after the silvery glint of a nipple ring as they exited and the door was slammed behind them.

All was quiet until both men burst into laughter.

“Please tell me you only said that for effect Harry.” Harry grinned over at his friend and then merely shrugged. Ron wrinkled his nose and then threw one of his extra pillows at Harry, which he ducked easily, still laughing.

“I’m DEFINITELY leaving the room tonight. And you better not tell anyone that happens Harry.”  
Harry laughed and slid down on the bed, rolling over to snuggle into his pillow.

“My lips are sealed Ron.” He said. “My lips, are sealed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a re-write/re-vamp of my work from FanFiction.net and AdultFanFiction.net. So if maybe you have seen it before, or it is familiar, that is why. I'm trying to bring it back to life, and hopefully do a better job of keeping it that way than my younger writer self. Hope you guys enjoyed this and want to see more of it. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think!


End file.
